


Aftermath

by Kipkat



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kipkat/pseuds/Kipkat
Summary: The outcome of the battle on C-53 shook Yon-Rogg to his very core, and brought forth certain truths that he is loathe to confront. After the events ofCaptain Marvel, his pod is picked up in Kree airspace and he is delivered to the Supreme Intelligence for debriefing. Vers sent him home with a message: She is coming for them.Explores the emotional aftermath of Carol Danvers and Yon-Rogg's relationship, a superior's ultimate act of betrayal to someone who viewed him as her closest confidant (and maybe something more?)*************************You can't hate me anymore than I hate myself for writing this fic, I'm still in lesbians with Carol Danvers, so I don't need that hate here lol.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> _The prologue is based on a dream I had, which I thought was kind of a nifty, if not slightly cliche, idea. I'd heard about the deleted scene from Captain Marvel (cannot wait till it's released, if it does end up being released) in which Yon-Rogg sees himself as the Supreme Intelligence, arrogant as he is. I thought it would be awesome so explore his emotions after he was so easily defeated by Carol Danvers at the end of Captain Marvel (MCU), and the effects that it had on his psyche. They were together for 6 years! That's alot of baggage to unpack after she realizes he's been lying to her all that time. Plus......Jude Law. ;)_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _(I've read very little of the Captain Marvel comics, most information is based solely on the MCU and 'Captain Marvel', 2019)_

“You believed her fit to serve.”

Ashamed, a disheartened Yon-Rogg collapsed to his knees, hands falling in front of him and his head bowed in humiliation rather than reverence. He gritted his teeth against the psychological probing of the Supreme Intelligence, the artificial consciousness that reigned over Kree civilization as a divine entity. 

After his defeat at Vers' hands, he had been sent back to Hala, unwillingly, with a message: She was coming to eradicate the Intelligence, and tear down the empire it had created. Yon-Rogg had begged - pleaded- with Vers, but she was passed discussion. She had thrust him into a single passenger pod, set the coordinates and sent him on his way, powering the diminutive craft with a quick jolt of photon energy to aid in the long journey back. The vessel was not meant for such an expedition, but somehow it had managed the trek into Kree space territory. He had been collected by a small patrol ship and immediately brought before the Supreme Intelligence for a full debriefing. 

_She had beaten him._ Without even touching him. She'd won.

“Yes,” he stated reluctantly, confirming what the Intelligence already knew, lowering his gaze to the ground and clenching his jaw. “I...I made a mistake. I misjudged Vers' will, and the effect the Skrull had on her. Their technology, she-”

“She bested you,” the A.I hissed. “ _You_. Yon-Rogg, leader of Starforce command, Commander of the Helion, a protector of Kree civilization, the shield between us and our enemies.” The temporary form of the intelligence began taking slow, deliberate steps around the sullen Kree commander. 

“You were one of our best. A shining beacon of an example, of what a Kree could be. Now look at you.” The intelligence finished its condescending circling, coming to an abrupt halt directly in front of him. 

Lashing out a hand, it gripped his jaw, vice-like, jerking his face upward and forcing him to look upon the visage the Intelligence had gleaned from deep within his subconscious mind. “Look at _us_.”

Caramel blonde hair framed the peach complexion and square jaw of the last person he wanted to look into the eyes of.

The Supreme Intelligence had taken the form of Vers, how he had remembered her from their time on C-53, when she had overcome his influence and abruptly introduced his backside to the rough part of a rocky outcropping with a photon blast, effectively cracking at least two ribs and causing excessive bruising. The only physical differences between this Vers and the original were the cold silver halo of her irises, the mechanical nature of the Intelligence bleeding through. 

He cringed, but steadied his gaze. The initial shock had begun to ebb away, but his mind continued to race, exploring any and all explanations as to why his interpretation of the Kree deity might have taken the form of his former subordinate. “I cannot _fathom_ why-”

“Are you implying I've made a mistake?” The A.I quipped, arching a delicate brow and releasing Yon-Rogg with a flick of its metaphysical wrist. 

“No!” He scrambled to his feet, clutching his bruised ribs and exhaling sharply. Even though they were in his mind, the pain from his wounds, physical and otherwise, would not cease. “I would never impugn your judgment. I just don't quite understand. The girl was my charge and I, her superior.”

A wicked smile flickered across the artificial face, lips curling around pearl-white teeth. The unnatural expression was even more out of place set in Vers' features, and it sent a chill down his spine.

“Did you not, quite literally I might add, give her yourself? Does your blood not course through her veins?”

Heat flooded his face and neck, causing the hairs at the base of his scalp to prick. When he had discovered her on C-53, the human had baffled him by destroying his quarry, a prototype light speed engine. The act should have vaporized her, reducing her feeble corpse to naught but ash; however, it seemed to have had almost the exact opposite effect. She had _absorbed_ the blast, the volatile energies of the machine melding with her body, down to the very last strand of DNA. She had been enhanced, and Yon-Rogg had sought to harness this genetic anomaly. He had taken it upon himself to return her to Hala, erasing her memories and transfusing his own blood into her body to fortify the story that she was, and always had been, Kree. If he could mold her into the perfect soldier, someone who fought for her own people's beliefs willingly, would that not be preferable? 

“For the good of all Kree.”

“Well, your _sacrifice_ may have endangered our very existence.” Folding simulated hands behind a narrow, yet sturdy frame, the Intelligence pondered a moment, closing sterling eyes in thought. “It seems she didn't return you to me completely empty-handed. She's coming for us. We must be prepared.”

As it turned to leave, the Intelligence glanced over a lithe shoulder, flashing opalescent eyes at Yon-Rogg. 

“It is not me who chooses this form. You will have a chance to redeem yourself in the eyes of the Kree. You have your mission. Do not fail us again.” With those words, clunky and robotic spoken in the tones of Vers' voice, Yon-Rogg was ripped from his subconscious state, eyes blinking against the halogen lights surrounding his previously still form. 

Struggling to keep his emotions in check, he rose unsteadily to his feet. Out of habit, he brushed his hands across the sturdy, yet malleable material of his Starforce uniform, wincing at the sharp pains in his side. I should get to Medbay, he thought, massaging his temples and squeezing his eyes shut.

 _She beat you._

He paused, a stream of obscenities crashing through his thoughts, still reeling from the revelation the Supreme Intelligence had presented about his own mind. He collected himself, determined to let no one see the discord in his head, threatening to break free from the confines of his stoic facade. Bracing himself against more than physical pain, he briskly made his way to the door, heading straight to his living quarters.


End file.
